In a technological field of electrical characteristic testing of a test object such as a semiconductor integrated circuit, there is a known technology related to a conductive contact unit. The conductive contact unit includes a plurality of conductive contacts (probes), each of which is arranged correspondingly to a connecting terminal of the semiconductor integrated circuit, and provides electrical conductivity by bringing the conductive contacts into physical contact with the connecting terminals. A structure of the conductive contact includes at least the conductive contacts and a conductive contact holder for holding the conductive contacts. Along with a trend to miniaturize the semiconductor integrated circuit that is a test object, various technologies have been provided for the conductive contact unit to narrow the intervals between the arranged conductive contacts so that smaller intervals of connecting terminal arrangement can be accommodated.
As one of the examples of the conductive contacts that achieve narrower arrangement intervals, there has been provided a plate-shaped conductive member structure that is integrated with a contacting element that is brought into contact with the test object, and an resilient element that urges a snapping force to the contacting element. By arranging the plate-like conductive contacts in a through-thickness direction, it becomes theoretically possible, according to this technology, to arrange a number of conductive contacts in a small space. In this manner, a conductive contact that can support the narrower arrangement intervals of the connecting terminals of the test object can be achieved. (For example, see Patent Document 1 listed below.)
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Number 2001-343397
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Number H10-132853